Koukou Debut (High School Debut)
by Callysta Park
Summary: Xi Luhan gave his all to football in middle school, now that he has made his high school debut, he has decided to give his all for a new goal: "getting a boyfriend and falling in love." However, he has one small problem—Fashion/HunHan fanfic! YAOI,BOYXBOY,School life,Drama/


**Koukou Debut (High School Debut HunHan version)**

Author: Callysta Park

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rated : T *aman*

Warning : Oneshoot, School Life (gagal), Fluff (makin gagal), OOC! BOYS x BOYS (YAOI) !Typos, Abal, \ gajelas, tidak bisa di mengerti, dan semua kekurangan ff ini terpusat(?) pada otak saya.

.

.

Present

.

.

**Koukou Debut (High School Debut HunHan Version)**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaa! Aku terlambat!" teriak seorang namja manis dengan rambut _dark brown _yang ia sisir dengan rapih ke belakang hingga menampakkan dahi mulusnya dan dengan baju yang sangat rapih, terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat tidak _fashionable. _

Lengkingan suaranya terdengar nyaring sekali, hingga memekakan telinga orang-orang yang berada dalam rumah itu.

"Luhan! Kecilkan suara mu!" teriak seorang namja yang tak kalah melengking suaranya dengan namja – bernama Luhan–tadi .

"Eomma, aku berangkat sekarang… Annyeong… _Wo ai ni." _pamit Luhan pada eommanya, sambil mengecup kedua pipi sang eomma.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan?"Tanya eommanya yang begitu melihat Luhan terburu-buru sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Ani… aku sudah terlambat." Ucapnya sambil berlalu begitu saja setelah ia selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Anak itu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan appa nya." Gumam Eomma Luhan sambil tersenyum mengingat sifat Luhan yang persis dengan mendiang sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xi Luhan**, atau Luhan. Luhan adalah siswa Inha Senior High School tingkat namja polos yang menyerahkan seluruh kehidupan semasa SMP-nya pada _football_. Dan selama 365 hari kecuali hari libur dan musim panas, adalah _football_ bagi Luhan. Hingga setelah lulus SMP ,dan ketika kini ia masuk SMA, Luhan berencana untuk berhenti total dari _football _ dan mendedikasikan masa SMA-nya untuk cinta dan mendapatkan kekasih.

.

.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_._

_._

_Terlihat Luhan dan sahabatnya yang bertubuh kecil dan berpipi chubby sedang duduk berdua di kursi taman saat sore hari._

_Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertamanya._

"_Lu, setelah lulus dari SMP apa rencana mu?"Tanya Seorang namja berpipi chubby pada temannya yang tertunduk lesu di sebelahnya._

"_Di SMP waktuku sudah penuh dengan aktifitas club selama 365 hari termasuk weekend dan libur musim panas, semuanya untuk football, dan football untuk semua." Ucap Luhan pada sahabatnya –Xiumin ._

"_Kaulau begitu kau ingin apa setelah masuk SMA, Lu?"Tanya Xiumin._

_"Aku sudah putuskan..." jawab Luhan. _

" _JIKA AKU SUDAH JADI MURID SMA, AKU AKAN ABDIKAN DIRIKU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN CINTA.. AKU AKAN MEMAKAI BAJU YANG KEREN DAN _HAIRSTYLE _YANG YANG KEREN, AKU AKAN JATUH CINTA!"Janji Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan disaksikan oleh Xiumin._

"_Ne! Jiayou Lu ge!" Ucap Xiumin menyemangati Luhan dengan tangan yang terkepal di udara._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan masa SMA yang Luhan tunggu akhinya datang...**_

_._

_Luhan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia sudah belajar dari majalah fashion agar terlihat stylish. Ia juga belajar dari manga koleksinya tentang bagaimana cara mendapatkan kekasih yang populer._

_Sekarang ini Luhan berdiri ditaman tempat biasa dia menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya , dan tempat yang cocok untuk anak remaja berkumpul. Dia memakai kemeja ketat berwarna biru muda dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya,dan mengenakan celana _**_Jeans Baggie_**_, serta kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya__. Ia sudah berdiri disana sangat lama berjam-jam dan sudah seperti patung, tapi tak ada satupun namja yang mendekatinya._

_**.**_

_**Penantian musim semi.**_

_Luhan masih berkunjungan ke taman itu tapi juga tak ada seorang pun yang mendekatinya._

_**.**_

_**Musim Panas…**_

_Luhan masih sendiri._

"_Ini harusnya menjadi musim cinta.." gerutu Luhan sedih. _

_Luhan merasa arwahnya keluar dari dirnya dan berteriak , "Aku sudah menunggu disini selama dua jam, aku sudah siap menemukan cinta. Apakah kalian tidak ada yang menyadarinya? Apakah kalian tidak tertarik pada ku?" teriak arwah Luhan penuh emosi._

_Namun, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria yang menyapa Luhan._

"_A-annyeong..." sapa seseorang yang mendekati Luhan saat itu._

_Arwah Luhan langsung kembali ke tubuhnya begitu melihat ada namja tinggi, berwajah stoic dengan kemeja putih serta blazer hitam yang memadunya, terlihat sangat stylish jika di bandingkan dengan Luhan._

"_Ne? Ada apa?!" seru Luhan penuh semangat membuat namja itu menatap Luhan takut._

"_A-ku sedang melakukan penelitian…" jawab pria itu._

"_Ah… Aku siap!" kata Luhan mendekati pria itu, yang terlihat ketakutan melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti ingin menerkamnya. _

_Perlahan pria itu melangkah mundur menjauhi Luhan. Mungkin Luhan terlalu __**excited**__ sehingga menakutinya._

"_A-pa-a yang kau lakukan?" Pria itu semakin ketakutan._

"_Apa kau tertarik padaku?! benar begitukan? Ayo katakan saja..!" seru Luhan antusias sambil menampakkan senyum Incohentnya._

"_Aku tidak…a..aku… tidak mengatakan itu 'kan?!" kata pria itu. _

" _Iniburuk." _

"_Lalu apa kau ingin berkencan denganku?" seru Luhan menggebu-gebu._

"_Tidak..t-tidak jadi! Huwaaa!"Ucap namja itu langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan masih mencerna kejadian ini, setelah beberapa detik barulah ia tersadar, pria itu melarikan diri._

_Melihat namja yang pertama mendekatinya itu kabur, Luhan langsung berlari menyusulnya._

"_Tungguuuu duluuu..!"Teriak Luhan sambil berlari mengejar namja itu._

_Mendengar teriakan Luhan, pria itu berlari semakkin cepat._

_Iia menoleh kebelakang melihat Luhan yang semakin mendekati langkah larinya._

"_Astaga!Pria ini larinya sangat cepat."Gumam namja itu semakin ketakutan dan mempercepat larinya._

"_Tungguuuuu… aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" teriak Luhan mengejarnya. _

_Namun tiba-tiba Luhan tersandung dengan sepatunya yang agak kebesaran, Luhan sukses terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai taman. Hingga salah satu sepatunya pun melayang keudara._

_Luhan bangkit dari posisinya, dan mencari salah satu sepatunya yang tidak ada. Ia melihat sekeliling lantai tapi tak menemukannya._

"_sepatuku..." lirih Luhan lesu dan terduduk di lantai taman itu._

"_Hei… Kau menjatuhkan ini… Ah! lebih tepatnya menerbangkan ini" sebuah suara namja mengangetkannya._

_Luhan mendongak melihat wajah namja itu._

"_Tampan dan …. Dan dia terlihat populer…" inner Luhan pada namja tampan didepannya. _

_Namja itu menyodorkan sepatu milik Luhan. Dengan posisinya yang masih berlutut, Luhan mengambil sepatu itu._

"_Persis negeri dogeng, Cinderella…" gumam Luhan lirih._

"_Hah?" tanya namja itu pada gumaman Luhan tadi._

"_Ahhh..apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan panik._

_Tiba-tiba ada seseorang namja lagi mendekati mereka._

"_Hey kau… Sehun bilang, sepatumu itu jelek. Lebih baik kau kembalikan saja ke tokonya" ucap namja berkulit gelap tapi tampan,sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan._

"_Berhentilah mengatakan yang tidak perlu." kata namja tadi yang disebut namanya 'Sehun'._

"_Jelek?" tanyaLuhan._

"_Jangan pedulikan." sahut Sehun cuek._

"_Terima kasih, sudah mengambilkan sepatuku." Ucap Luhan,aeraya bangkit dari posisinya kemudian Luhan berlari pergi membuat kedua namja itu kaget melihat keanehan sikap Luhan._

"_Kenapa?kenapa kau melarikan diri Luhan bodoh!?" Inner Luhan (lagi) dan terus berlari meninggalkan dua namja tampan itu._

"_Apa yang dia katakan tadi, Sehun-ah?" Sehun hanya menatap kepergian Luhan heran lalu mengedikkan bahunya._

_**.**_

_**Flash back END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Luhan POVE]**

Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku harus terlambat.

Ini pasti gara-gara kemarin malam, aku terlalu memikirkan 'dia' sampai tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus mengerutu dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan ku menuju sekolah.

Aku merasakan getaran di saku celana ada yang mengirim ku pesan.

Aku mengambil ponsel ku di saku celana ku sambil terus berlari.

Ternyata ada 2 pesan dari Xiumin.

_From : Baozi Xiumin_

_Luhan! Kenapa lama sekali?Aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, cepatlah._

_From : Baozi Xiumin_

_Demi Tuhan, Lu! 10 menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup. Aku akan masuk duluan, terserah pada mu saja._

Setelah membaca pesan Xiumin yang terakhir, aku melirik jam digital di ponsel ku.

07.25 am.

Lima menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup.

Gerbang sekolah sudah mulai terlihat, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan penampilan ku sekarang.

Saat aku sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba saja aku menabrak seseorang.

**Brukkh!**

**Praakkk…**

"Aakkhh… Appo…"

**.**

**[Author POVE]**

**Brukkh!**

**Praakkk…**

"Aakkhh… Appo…" ringis Luhan saat seseorang menabraknya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ahh! Ponsel ku! Sial." Seru seseorang yang menabrak Luhan.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang menabraknya itu.

'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu.' Ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil mengamati orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau…" panggil orang itu membuat pengamatan(?) Luhan terbuyar.

"Ah! Joseonghamnida… a-aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu."Ucap Luhan saat sadar melihat ponsel orang itu yang sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian itu.

"Tidak ada waktu. Sudahlah! Cepat masuk kelas mu jika tidak ingin terlambat."Ucap namja itu pada Luhan.

"Ah… Ne… Sehun..sunbae?" gumam Luhan saat membaca name-tag orang itu, yang ternyata Sehun.

Sehun orang yang menabrak -atau di tabarak- Luhan melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan Luhan.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya."Monolog Luhan dan melupakan fakta keterlambatannya.

* * *

.

Luhan kini berjalan gontai menuju kelas Xiumin dan Xiumin memang berbeda kelas. Xiumin berada di kelas X-3.

Sedangkan Luhan berada di kelas X-2 , kelas mereka memang berdekatan.

Ia lalu menghampiri Xiumin dan duduk di sebelah Xiumin yang sedang sibuk membaca Komik-nya di kelas.

"Xiuminie~…" Panggil Luhan lemas pada sahabatnya.

"hmm?"Xiumin membalas dengan gumamman.

"Aku gagal lagi~" Ujar Luhan dengan muka sedihnya.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakmu bicara lg?"Tanya Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komiknya. Sudah terbiasa dengan curhatan sahabatnya itu, dan Xiumin sudah bisa menebak kejadiannya.

"Sebenarnya ada, seorang namja." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Xiumin penasaran dan mengabaikan komiknya.

"Dia melarikan diri..." ucap Luhan sambil membenturkan kepalanya di meja.

"Dia lari? Kenapa?"Tanya Xiumin lagi.

Luhan coba mengingat tapi ia tetap tak mengerti kenapa namja itu lari.

"Aku tidak tau sebabnya.." jawab Luhan. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini."

"Aku sudah membaca majalah dan melihat tv dan aku rasa aku sudah merasa akan populer dimata para namja atau yeoja lain."Lanjut Luhan dengan nada lirih pada akhir ucapannya.

"Aku rasa belajar secara _otodidak_ itu tidak terlalu menguntungkan untuk mu, Lu" kata Xiumin.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya tidak mengerti.

"Ini sama dengan Football 'kan? Jika kau tak punya supervisor yang baik dan _coach_ yang baik maka Team tidak akan hebat, kan?" jelas Xiumin.

"Hemmm.." angguk Luhan.

"Itulah sebabnya kau butuh _Coach_! Kenapa kau tak mencari _Coach_ saja yang akan mengajarimu cara menarik perhatian dan kepopuleran?" ucap Xiumin.

"Ahh benar..!" seru Luhan setuju dengan ide Xiumin.

"Ada saatnya aku menyadari kekurangan ku setelah _coach_ mengajariku!" Seru Luhan, lalu memegang bahuXiumin.

"Xiuminnie!Tolong jadilah _coach_ku!" mohon Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak..tidak.. tidak... lebih baik kau cari seseorang yang tau pemikiran namja atau yeoja. Meskipun begitu..aku tak tau siapa orangnya." Jawab Xiumin sebelum Luhan akan bertanya 'siapa'.

"Aku juga..." desah Luhan dengan Lesu.

Tapi Luhan tiba-tiba teringat dengan namja tampan yang ada di taman waktu itu.

"Ada satu orang... Tapi dia seseorang yang aku temui tanpa sengaja di Taman kota, Minnie~. Aku tak mungkin bertemu dia lagi." jawab Luhan sambil menatap kosong lorong diluar kelasnya.

Memandang kosong jendela luar kelas.

"Ohhhhh..!" seru Luhan kaget saat namja yang ia tabrak tadi berlalu didepan kelasnya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan melupakan wajahnya?

"Bukankah dia yang tadi pagi ku tabrak?" gumam Luhan. Dan ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di taman kota kemarin. Luhan menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutannya saat mengingat namja yang di taman itu.

"Dia… dia…"

"Aku menemukannya! Aku akan meminta bantuan padanya" seru Luhan langsung berlari keluar kelas Xiumin untuk mengejar namja itu.

"Hey tunggu...! kau kan tidak kenal dia, kau tidak bisa memintanya untuk itu.." seru Xiumin melihat sahabatnya yang berlari begitu saja menyusul namja yang ternyata itu adalah Sehun.

"Tidak.. ini satu-satunya cara!" teriak Luhan sambil terus berlari meninggalkan Xiumin. Ucapannya di abaikan begitu saja oleh Luhan. Luhan terus berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Tunggu Luhanie…!" teriak Xiumin yang membuat satu kelas jadi tau apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

"Seperti dalam Football, kesempatan tidak akan datang dengan mudahnya, jadi sekaranglah saatnya!" kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan terus berlari.

Luhan terus berlari dilorong sekolah sampai menabrak beberapa orang.

"Mianhae…" Ucap Luhan pada orang-orang yang di tabraknnya.

"Permisi!" Teriak Luhan, beberapa murid yang mendengar pun langsung menghindari Luhan.

Ia melihat Sehun yang menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai bawah. Dengan beraninya Luhan langsung lompat dari lantai 2 kelantai 1. (bayangin Luhan di Wolf Drama Version ya, pas Luhan loncat dari atas gedung)

.

Sehun melihat sekelebat bayangan orang yang meloncat dari lantai 2 kearahnya, mendongak dan melotot ketika orang itu telah mendarat didepannya.

Luhan mendarat tepat didepan Sehun dengan sempurna ala film-film hero.

Sehun dan murid-murid yang lain menatap tak percaya.

Luhan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Apa kau ingat aku? Kau telah mengambil sepatu ku yang jelek waktu itu dan tadi pagi, kita bertabrakan di gerbang sekolah." kata Luhan mencoba mengingatkan Sehun pada kejadian di taman dan tadi pagi.

Sehun berfikir sejekan lalu mengangguk.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku murid tingkat pertama." Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tolong ajari aku menjadi namja yang populer !Tolong jadilah pelatihku."Ucapnya dan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

Kejadian ini disaksikan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi Luhan sudah tidak peduli, inilah kesempatannya –pikir Luhan.

Sehun hanya terdiam, sebenarnya ia terkejut tapi perasaan itu tertutupi dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan menatap tajam pada Luhan.

"Apa? Apa itu? Pelatih untuk jadi populer? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" tiba-tiba seorang namja cantik dan manis mendekati mereka dan menyela sesi perkenalan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Tidak akan!" Ucap Sehun datar.

"Kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya, hyung?" tanya namja imut itu pada Sehun yang ternyata adik Sehun.

"Tidak akan… Merepotkan saja." Sahut Sehun menatap datar pada Luhan.

"Type namja seperti ini adalah namja yang ingin membuat debut kepopuleran di masa SMAnya." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Tepat! Eh, bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Luhan terkejut dengan tebakan Sehun yang tepat itu.

Sehun menatap sinis penampilan Luhan.

"Hairstyle," Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menyentuh rambutnya yang ia tata rapi ke belakang.

"Makeup."Ucap Sehun lagi.

Luhan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Dasi" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan memegang dasinya yang ia kenakan sampai keatas.

"dan seragam yang terlampau rapih. Itu tidak cocok sama sekali." Sambung Sehun

Luhan tak mempedulikan perkataan Sehun.

Luhan kemudian membungkuk lagi pada Sehun yang di balas dengan ekspresi terkejut lagi oleh Sehun, kali ini Sehun benar-benar menampakakkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Tolong ajari aku hal-hal eperti itu _coach_!" mohon Luhan pada Sehun yang masih menatapanya aneh.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tidak akan!" ucapnya ketus.

"kenapa tidak?" Tanya Luhan lesu sambil menatap Sehun dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Namja seperti mu itu pengganggu!" ketus Sehun.

"hah.."Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kalian sendiri yang putuskan apa yang kalian sukai dan yang tidak percaya dengan mudahnya, pada hal-hal seperti itu."Kata Sehun dengan ketusnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Memangnya, jika kau tak punya pelatih kau tidak akan populer ya..? Hmmm… semoga beruntung, ya." kata adik Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat 'obrolan' Sehun dan Luhan, Ia mendekati Luhan dan memperhatikan Luhan kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

Adik Sehun ternyata satu angkatan dengan Luhan dan mengiktui club olahraga yang sama dengan Luhan, Football, walau bagaimana pun, Luhan tetap tidak bisa seratus persen meninggalkan ke sukaannya pada _football. _

Merekapun secara perlahan menjadi akrab. Seperti saat ini, mereka pulang bersama.

"Maafkan kata-kata Hyung ku waktu itu ya… Benar jika dia terkenal tapi kemudian sesuatu terjadi yang membuatnya tidak mempercayai cinta dan namja seperti diri mu lagi. Dia berpikir jika cinta adalah musuh."Jelas adik Sehun.

"Menyedihkan ya." sahut Luhan.

"Oh iya..Nama ku Oh Jun kakak ku Oh Se Hoon."Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, aku Xi Luhan."Balas Luhan dengan senyumannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau. Dan kau pemain _football_ yang keren!" puji Jun Hong sambil berteuk tangan.

"Gomawo, Jun Hong-ssi." Ucap Luhan tersipu mendengar pujian Jun Hong.

"Saat SMP, kau selalu bermain _football_ dan kau selalu memakai kaos dan _jersey _biasa jadi kau sama sekali tidak tau fashion, benar,kan?" Ucap Jun Hong jujur.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengarkan ucapan Jun Hong yang sedikit menyinggung hatinya. Mengenai _Fashion._

'_Aku terkejut dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada ku, meskipun wajah imutmu membuat ku ining memukul mu, meski kau mengatakan kenyataannya.'_Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan meminjamkan bajuku padamu. Saat aku memakainya, aku jadi pusat perhatian. Dan aku akan membantu mu membujuk kakak ku." ucap Jun Hong pada Luhan.

"benarkah?" Tanya Luhan semangat

"kau bisa panggil aku Zelo. Ahh… Maukah kau ke rumahku hari ini?"Tanya Jun Hong atau –mudahnya di panggil Zelo pada Luhan.

"

Neee... aku mauu.." sahut Luhan penuh semangat.

* * *

Saat ini Luhan dan Zelo sedang berada di ruang tengah.

Zelo membawa beberapa baju yang sudah tidak di gunakan oleh-nya.

Luhan mencoba beberapa baju koleksi Zelo.

"itu cocok denganmu Luhan! Kau pasti akan menarik perhatian banyak orang." Seru Zelo heboh, saat melihat Luhan menggunakan kaus bergambar rusa dengan lengan yang sedikit pendek.

"Benarkah?" TanyaLuhan senang.

"Iya… kau terlihat imut.. Sungguh..!"

Tiba-tiba Zelo melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil membawa buku tebalnya yang sepertinya sebuah novel.

"Ahh! Sehun hyung!" panggil Zelo pada Sehun.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Sehun menoleh pada Zelo dan Luhan yang sedang sibuk memilih baju yang kiranya cocok untuk Luhan.

"Lihat ini! Luhan terlihat sangat imut kan? Dan kami sekarang jadi teman." Seru Zelo pada Sehun yang setia menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sehun menanggapi ocehan adikya itu.

"Kami bahkan membawakan Buble tea untuk mu." Ucap Zelo, mencoba menyuap Sehun lewat makanan.

Luhan maju beberapa langkah menghadap Sehun dan menatap Sehun tajam dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan _"aku ingin kau jadi pelatihku!"_

"Aku tak mau jadi pelatihmu." jawab Sehun seperti tau apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan dari tatapan mata Luhan itu.

"Kalian mencoba menyuap ku dengan bubble tea 'kan?"

"ehhh.. bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Zelo yang pikirannya bisa terbaca oleh Sehun. Zelo memandang Luhan yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sehun memandang Buble Tea yang di mejanya itu lama.

Ia menimang nimang, akan menerima 'suapan' ini atau tidak? Sehun menelan ludahnya berat, walau bagaimana pun Sehun itu seorang maniak Bubble Tea –Ingat.

"Baiklah… Sebagai balasan atas Buble Tea ini…" kataSehun akhirnya.

Luhan mengangguk. Tersenyum senang dan mundur dari depan Sehun agar namja itu bisa melihat penampilannya. Luhan memutar badannya, dan meminta Sehun untuk menilainya.

"Bentuk lengan baju itu tidak cocok untuk mu. Itu memperjelas ototmu. Bentuk lengan mu dan Zelo itu berbeda." Ucap Sehun memperhatika baju yang Luhan kenakan.

"_Hairstyle_-mu juga tidak cocok dengan baju dan kau memiliki bentuk badan yang berbeda dan juga..." Sehun menatap Luhan tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lupakan saja…" lanjutnya, berniat meninggalkan Zelo dan Luhan.

"Tunggu! Katakan saja..." sela Luhan, membuat langkah Sehun berhenti.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan kembali.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin jadi populer?" tanyaSehun.

"I-itu karena… aku ingin memiliki kekasih." ucap Luhan dengan wajah bersemu merah, menahan malu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kekasih yang seperti apa?" tanya Sehun mendesak Luhan.

Luhan salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku belum memikirkan yang seperti apa."Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

'_Polos sekali namja ini.' _Pikir Sehun

'_Manis.' _Tanpa sadar Sehun menyunggingkan sudut bibirya ke atas meski tidak kentara.

_Eh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun. Sadar! _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat sadar dari pikirannya mengenai berubah sendu.

"Suatu hubungan… Tidak selalu seperti bunga mawar..." kata Sehun pelan.

"Hah?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang bingung dengan kata-katanya, Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja bersama Zelo menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun, Luhan segera berlari mengejar namja itu ditangga

"Sehun-ssi." Panggil Luhan.

"Aku tau sebuah hubungan tidak selalu seperti bunga mawar. Akan ada waktu yang sulit dan penuh air mata juga. Tapi aku rasa jika kau melakukan yang terbaik, kau pasti tidak akan menyesalinya. Itulah mengapa aku ingin mencobanya sekuat kemampuanku!" ucap Luhan.

Sehun terdiam di tangga. Mencerna kata-kata Luhan.

"Oh begitu… ya sudah lakukan saja yang terbaik.." jawab Sehun singkat.

Kemudian Sehun kembali menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Zelo terlihat sedang duduk didepan tv nya.

Ia sedang melihat rekaman permainan Football Luhan diruang tamu.

Sehun datang dan duduk dikursi belakang Zelo.

"Apa yang kau tonton,Jun Hong-ah?"Tanya Sehun pada Zelo.

Alih-alih menjawab, Zelo malah berteriak histeris saat melihat Luhan menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan dan mencetak sebuah _Goal._

"Kyaaaa! Luhannie hebat! Dia terlihat keren!" teriak Zelo.

"Dia berjuang sekuat tenaga! Lihatlah wajahnya, hyung!" seru Zelo semangat melihat penampilan Luhan dilapangan.

Sehun melirik sekilas tapi kemudian ia membaca buku lagi yang ada ditangannya.

Sehun melihat team Luhan menang dan Luhan yang berteriak histeris.

"Ahh dia menang!Luhan kerennn!"Sehun mellirik ke televisi.

Disitu disiarkan interview denga Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan menangis senang.

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini?"Tanya seorang wartawan yang mewawancarai Luhan."Apa kau bahagia?"_

"_Itu benar, jika kau melakukan dengan sekuat kemampuanmu… Mmimpimu akan jadi kenyataan dan kau akan menang!"_

Mendengarnya Sehun jadi menaruh perhatian pada interview dan Luhan saat itu.

* * *

Luhan memulai debutnya lagi, ia sudah berdandan sesuai dengan informasi majalah yang kacau warna. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan gaya remaja kebanyakan. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan mengenakan warna topi yang terlihat mencolok degan baju yang di kenakannya.

Di tambah lagi aksesoris di lehernya, sebuah kalung dan syal yang ada di lehernya.

Serta kaus dan blazer yang agak kebesaran untuknya.

Luhan berdiri ditengah taman dan memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah..datanglah kepada ku cinta!" Seru Luhan.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian…**_

Ia berdiri sangat lama disana hingga ia merasa kelelahan.

Dan taman yang semula ramai kini juga sudah cukup sepi.

Ia sangat lesu, wajahnya kusut dan tertunduk.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik tapi... aku tak tau" batin Luhan merana.

"Kau memakai parfum terlalu banyak."Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengomentarinya.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Disana ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya terlihat sangat "sempurna". Sehun mengenakan kaus putih polos dan di balut kemeja biru muda dengan beberapa kacing atasnya tidak di kancingkan, serta celana jeans hitamnya dengan sepatu _Nike Jordan Air_ hitam putih membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Seorang malaikat.." gumam Luhan menatap Sehun.

Sehun semakin mendekati Luhan dan berkomentar lagi.

"Warna topi mu terlalu mencolok."Luhan langsung membuang topinya.

" Terlalu banyak aksesories dilehermu. Itu terlalu ramai." –Luhan langsung mencopot kalung dilehernya dan membuangnya.

"Sehun-ssi!" seru Luhan.

Sehun berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Kau terlalu memakai pakaian dengan berlebihan, pantas saja… Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu." Kata Sehun mengomentari penampilan Luhan lagi.

Luhan berjalan lebih dekat lagi pada Sehun.

"Apa kau..mau jadi _coach_ku?"Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"I-iya.." angguk Sehun tapi gengsi, saat menatap Luhan jadi ia melihat ke arah lain.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat.." lanjut Sehun menatap Luhan tajam lagi.

"JANGAN PERNAH JATUH CINTA PADAKU. Jika kau lakukan, aku akan berhenti menjadi pelatihmu!" ucap Sehun tegas.

Mendengar Sehun yang mau menjadi pelatihnya saja sudah cukup membuat Luhan gembira. Tanpa berpikir banyak ia langsung mengiyakan syarat Sehun itu.

"Yah, setuju! Aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada mu!" seru Luhan penuh keyakinan.

"BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BOLEH!" Sehun kembali menekankan persyaratannya.

"IYA..TIDAK AKAN!" seru Luhan kegirangan membuat Sehun 'lega'.Karena Luhan tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. –mungkin?

"Tapi… Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk jatuh cinta pada ku?"Tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Hah?" Luhan memiringgak kepalanya menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Ah! Lupakan." Sela Sehun kemudian.

Luhan terus tertawa gembira menatap 'pelatih baru' itu.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang tertawa dengan intens.

"Kau... wajahmu rata-rata, tapi kau punya senyum yang …menyenangkan. Kau bisa jadikan itu asset dan nilai jualmu." Kata Sehun dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

Luhan terkejut mendengar Sehun yang tiba-tiba memujinya

"ehhh..?" luhan menatap Sehun polos. Membuat Sehun menjadi gugup.

"kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." katanya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"yes, coach!" seru Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sehun!" geram Sehun kesal terus melangkah pergi yanf di ikuti Luhan.

"Arraseo!" seru Luhan mantab.

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku."Ulangnya.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan pernah!" seru Luhan yakin dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sehun kemudian meninggalkan taman itu dengan Luhan yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Maksdu 'Selalu tentang mawar' = Keindahan.**

**Ini fanfic yg aku adaptasi dari J-Drama dengan judul yang sama "Koukou Debut".**

**Udah itu aja,nggak ada yg mau aku cuap2in lagi sih sebenernya.**


End file.
